1. Technical Field
The present invention embodiments are in the technical field of computer communications. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are in the technical field of computer communications and electronic messaging.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic messaging systems are well known and are used globally, today. Typically, electronic messaging systems, such as email and text messaging platforms are text based, with the ability to attach files, such as documents, video, sound, etc. In addition, certain services provide the capability for users to communicate by sending or exchanging short video clips. With all present electronic messaging systems, the capability to convey meaningful/useful information is essential, as is the capability to deliver this information instantly or in near real-time. The success of electronic messaging systems is well known, and has evolved as new formats have expanded the communicative value of information exchanged and the ease with which this can be done. Multi-media communications through entities such as FACEBOOK and TWITTER have changed fundamental ways in which individuals communicate.
A key factor to the success of an electronic messaging system is providing a platform that enables users to produce messages as efficiently and effectively as possible. In general, for a messaging or communications system to be successful today, it must be easy to use and allow for quick information exchange. Along with this, it must enable users to effectively express thoughts and ideas. As those who communicate via electronic messaging seek new ways to express thoughts and ideas, the challenge of developing formats and mediums to maximize expression has grown.
Text messages and standard email messages can be created and delivered quickly, but are not typically rich in visual content, although static images may be embedded and both images and video may be attached. Video messaging may be rich in visual content but typically requires more time/effort to generate and view than a text based message. In addition, video messaging may not be well suited to convey a precise message, as with written text.